


When Worlds Collide(r)

by CrustyMerryBicycle



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Changing POVs, Different Dimensions, Different Points of View, Everyone is precious, Friendship, Gwen does so much, Healing, I googled like three different isotopes for this fic, MJ has a heart of gold, Mary Jane said GAY RIGHTS, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Miles is just a baby!, Miles said TRANS RIGHTS, Minor Swearing, Multi, Noir has deep talks on park benches and doesn't realize how wise he sounds, Noir has depression, Olivia is a NERD, Peni is super smart, Peter B. is Dad Material, Peter B. is trying his best, Reunions, Science, and he's succeeding, but also so angry, can i tag it that if I'm not a scientist??, compilation of different perspectives and stories, everyone is just good for each other, he's just nervous, healing relationships, or know anything about science?, quantum physics, slowly but surely, so does Gwen, spider gang reunion, they all do so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrustyMerryBicycle/pseuds/CrustyMerryBicycle
Summary: I can't do captivating attention-grabby summaries, so here's a list of plot point:Peter B. and MJ are making up and talking about futures and kids and stuffEveryone can talk between dimensions and then Olivia builds a safe collider and they have ways to access the new collider so they don’t glitch out. It’s a win/win because everyone can be friends and Olivia gets some good fuckin scienceMiles and Gwen are just guys bein pals bein friendsPeni needs to chill 85% and Gwen thinks ballet might help but Peni is quite badHam is not a part of this fic except maybe some comedy relief somewhere?Noir is the wise friends they turn to for advice but also they take turns telling him they love him. Maybe some walks in the park with deep talks here and there. For everyone’s sakeMay is rehabilitating OliviaSince Peter’s identity is out in Brooklyn he wants to find a doctor there who can do some genetic testingEveryone sends him to LivMay and Peter have a little bondingMay and Miles have a lot of bondingHam cannot fit in anywhere I’m sorry I tried but not really? Is this cartoon erasure?Doc Ock is a cocky sarcastic lesbian hippie. Obviously.





	When Worlds Collide(r)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This will be my first LONG Into the Spiderverse fic and I will try to have all of the characters represented as in-character and well rounded as I can! I've written differing POV stories before (like a trillion years ago on a website very far away [fanfiction . net]) but never with so many characters, so this will be fun I think! Let me start by saying thank you for clicking this fic despite my ridiculous summary. I try too hard to be funny/relatable but maybe sometimes it works? I hope so, but y'all will just have to judge that for yourselves!  
> Anyway, I've been working on this for MONTHS now and I'm finally ready to start uploading, but I do like to write ahead just so if I'm stuck in a slump I still have material to update with, so hopefully y'all will never be left wanting. I hope you enjoy chapter 1!
> 
> Different points of view explained:  
> Peter B.’s Universe: PBP POV  
> Gwen’s Universe: GS POV  
> Miles’s Universe: Brooklyn POV  
> Penni’s Universe: 3145 POV  
> Noir’s Universe: 1933 POV  
> Ham’s Universe: Cartooniverse POV (I will probably not utilize this ever)  
> Most scenes will be set in Brooklyn, just because this is common grounds for everyone now, and likely the most convenient universe for everyone to travel to and from, since this is where the updated collider is.

PBP POV:

He hadn’t thought it was going to be easy or anything. Peter knew that a cheap bouquet of flowers wasn’t going to undue all the arguments, disagreements, hardships, and neglect he’d put MJ through. That would take time, and effort, and maybe a little charm if he had some left. That’s what the suit was for; not for a nice date on the spot then and there or a trip to the courthouse to get hitched immediately all over again. He wasn’t quite financially prepared for either of those, in all honesty, but he’d get a job. He wanted to wait till he had the funds, but he also didn’t want to lose the momentum of being shot back into his universe. It was a leap of faith, and one he knew he had to take now before he got vertigo thinking about it.

The webbing hit the doorbell and he kicked at a few pieces of gravel with his toe and waited patiently for MJ to appear in the doorway, looking down at him from the porch with a look of confusion and, he swore, excitement.

“Hey, MJ,” he started awkwardly and almost immediately regretted the flowers. Was that too forward? Too presumptuous? And they didn’t even look that great; if you were going to bring some presumptuous flowers, you might as well go big, right? But big was the opposite of his budget right now. 

“Hey,” she said and he melted immediately. God, that voice, those eyes…he had so many regrets.

“I, uh…I thought it would be too cowardly to call. I wanted to see you.”

“I’m seeing someone else,” she warned and Peter felt his heart shatter. His knees threatened to buckle and he thought for sure he, a grown ass man, would start crying right there on his ex-wife’s/late Aunt's stoop.

“Gotcha. I understand. I don’t blame you, either! But, I’m sorry we haven’t talked. I’m sorry I haven’t talked. And I was wondering if it’s too late for talking, about anything?”

“It’s a little too late,” she admitted but bit her lip. That was her tell and he knew then that she was lying. It wasn’t too late, but it was really close. 

“Just talking,” he promised and saw her already edging her way out the door, as if involuntarily drawn to him. She always had been, Lord knows why, and he to her. Peter held out a hand, but he didn’t know why; maybe just to see if they could make contact. See if she was tangible, and if he was going to start glitching or crumbling or something else to match the level of fear and discomfort he felt right now.

MJ stepped outside. She shut the door behind her. She even locked it. They would take a walk, and she’d be more than a door’s width away from him for at least as long as it took to make it around the block, maybe twice. Maybe to the park and back. Maybe further.

“How have you been?” MJ asked as they fell into step. She chewed her lip relentlessly and Peter smiled just a little, finally feeling a little more comfortable, as strange as it seemed. This was familiar like nothing had been in months, and he sunk into the knowledge that a few months apart hadn’t destroyed the closeness they’d gained after a lifetime together, almost. Her posture was the same, and the way she bit her lips, the sensible flats she wore and the smell of her laundry and shampoo. He had smelled like that once, when their laundry was mixed, and their showers were the same place.

“Not great,” he admitted, “but getting better.”

“Yeah? Something change?”

“More just me changing,” he clarified. “I’m getting to be a better person, or trying to anyway. Gotta start by admitting your problems though, you know?”

“Yeah?” MJ sounded confused, but kept the conversation open as they rounded the first block corner. Peter followed her lead, but hoped against all hope that she’d go straight at the next intersection. Towards the park, the sidewalks and park benches they’d sat on comfortably or uncomfortably so many times for so many years.

“A long story, or a lot of long stories really, but I’m not gonna suck you right back in for so much so fast. But they’re stories I hope I get to tell you when you’re ready.”

“Fair enough,” MJ sighed, and went straight. Peter fist pumped internally.

“I’ve missed you like hell. And you know how much of a coward I can be, and I’m sorry for that. It’s not fair to you, and I feel like shit for it. I should’ve called; checked in or talked or…tried. I didn’t even try, MJ.”

“I didn’t either, though,” she sounded broken and Peter couldn’t stop that urge to protect her from any kind of pain. It was like his Spider Sense, but in his heart.

“You did nothing wrong,” he said firmly and stopped walking. He held out both hands, palms up because MJ’s hands were prettier and smoother; less calloused and more dainty and they’d always been on top for that reason. He wished harder than he had for any of this so far, and his wish came true and her hands landed in his almost involuntarily. Her eyes fixed on the sidewalk even though his begged for a reunion, but he respected that. And he could tell it wasn’t easy for her not to fall right back into their old ways; the good ways from the good days, as few and far between as they had become near the end.

“Then why did you…” she didn’t finish because he’d done a lot of things and they both knew it, and neither had a good reason for why.

“I guess I needed to learn some things the hard way. Things weren’t ever easy, for either of us, and learning is no exception. But, MJ, you did nothing wrong. I wasn’t there when you needed me, I avoided the conversations, I checked out and left you to crunch the numbers and take care of things at home and never offered some relief. I ran and hid when you wanted to talk about things I was afraid of, instead of just…talking it out.”

“I asked for the divorce,” MJ offered and Peter shook his head.

“But I agreed to it.”

“Yeah, that hurt,” MJ sighed and they made it to the park bench. Their bench. They sat down and Peter fought the urge to sneak an arm around her shoulders. “It’s not serious…the guy I’m seeing. I think I only told him yes to prove to myself I could move on, and that this is what I wanted… but it’s not working.”

“I’m gonna try to not squeal like a little girl,” Peter informed her seriously and MJ tried to hide her chortle. Peter’s heart was healed just by the thought that he almost made her laugh. “I can’t ask for forgiveness, because that’s a lot to ask right off the bat. What I want more than anything is for you to be happy and safe and well taken care of. And I want to be the one to make that happen, and I swear I could do that with a second chance. I know that’s a lot to ask too, though.”

“It would be more like an eighth chance,” MJ pointed out and Peter pfft’d in spite of himself. 

“If you need time I can wait,” he assured her.

“I don’t need time,” MJ said in a surefire tone. God, he loved her confidence and he was happy to see it peeking through again, “I just need you to not screw this up again. I really need you to not break my heart again or leave me alone and confused and feeling like the trash when YOU were the one who convinced me I wasn’t in the first place.”

Peter winced. That was some deep trauma he had uncovered; freakin teen angst still in there, and he should’ve known that, too. It hurt to think that he hurt her that much and he felt like she deserved better, but that’s why he was trying to BE better, he reminded himself. He wasn’t going to play this ‘keep us both from having what both of our hearts want because of guilt’ thing anymore.

“I won’t,” he promised. “I don’t know how to make this sound any more trustworthy than I’ve been in the past, which isn’t much, but I’ve…been through a lot lately. And through every step of it I didn’t think I was going to get through without you, and I didn’t see the point of getting through if I didn’t get to share the victories with you most of the time. I’ve seen what life is like without you: it’s bland and passionless and painful and lonely and I would do ANYTHING to make sure I never have to see it again.”

“You can’t just share the victories,” MJ reminded him, “and that’s something you struggle with. You’ve gotta share the defeats too, whether or not either of us want them. It’s called communication, and it has to be there for good and bad.”

“I can’t help but feeling like you’re hinting at something.”

“I want to hear that long story you mentioned,” MJ said abruptly and Peter couldn’t help but laugh. She hadn’t changed a bit, and he couldn’t have been more grateful.

“Right now?”

“You can stay for dinner,” she bribed and Peter took her hand and kissed the knuckles, trying his luck a little. He must have won the jackpot, too, because he got a smile instead of a slap. His heart fluttered and he had to take a deep breath to ground himself so he didn’t lift off to cloud 9.

“Well, it started a few days ago. Just a casual evening; I was in my apartment, doing push-ups, doing ab-crunches, getting strong…”

Brooklyn POV:

Olivia Octavius was not one for subtlety, and going into hiding would have been way too subtle an idea to wait for things to blow over at Alchemex enough to pop back in. She was either going to waltz back into her office like nothing had ever happened or change her identity and move to another country to start over. She’d always fancied the name Sara Bellum, mostly just because it cracked her up.

All her research was backed up to her personal computer, so she connected from home to her work desktop and wiped the whole thing, so that she was the only one with access to her own research. She couldn’t fit all of her blueprints under one arm, but like hell was she going to bring out the extra arms right now, of all times, so she weeded through and saved just the most important ones. She wanted to travel light, so she opted for her baggiest pair of fisherman pants with gigantic pockets that could fit three outfits folded Kon Mari style style. A backpack fit her laptop, some wads of cash (she’d already destroyed all her credit cards, maybe a little preemptively), some medications, her glasses in there hard shell case and contact solution for 12 minutes from now when her eyes quit on her, and the Doc Ock suit. She desperately fought internally about whether it was okay to leave it behind or not, but dammit she wasn’t gonna let go of EVERYTHING! 

She gave a ring from the payphone in the hallway outside her apartment calling in a favor that she needed a car that would keep her under the radar until she could get to the Mexican border. Canada was a hell of a lot closer, but go big or go home, she figured. And she’d always wanted a long trip to do some soul searching and plan an alternate life and fake identity!

Her hair absolutely did not fit under any hat known to man, but that didn’t stop her from smooshing it all through a pony tail holder to keep the top flat enough to her head to add a beanie to the clever disguise. Big hair, lab coat, and glasses were her ENTIRE look, so take those three away and she figured she was entirely unrecognizable. 

Blue prints held precariously under her arms and sticking out of the backpack made biking harder, so it was with a heavy heart that she left her favorite vehicle so far behind in the apartment and stepped out into a crisp December evening, the first steps towards her new life.

She was only about seven steps into her adventure as “Sara” when an angry woman just a little older than she and maybe two thirds her height appeared out of nowhere to scare her load of blueprints to the ground.

“Jeez, May, where did you come from?!” Olivia demanded.

“The A train,” May deadpanned and sized up the villain head to toe, looking unamused, “and where are you headed?”

“Oh, you know…stuff.”

“Gotcha. Just taking your blueprints on a walk to ‘Stuff’?”

“…Yes?”

“Would ‘Stuff’ happen to be the back of Dickie’s car lot?”

“Who’s your intel?!” Olivia demanded.

“Oh like Kimberly doesn’t take any chance to gossip, and an old flame skipping town is kind of a hot topic.”

“She’s sworn to secrecy though! She owes me!”

“I think she figured she’d have protection if she got me involved,” May shrugged and Olivia ground her teeth together. 

“Well, I know you don’t want to see me go, but my mind is made up!”

“Oh, is it now?”

“I’m starting a new life! I can reach out to you when I get to Guam,” Olivia made it up as she went, “maybe you can fly out and see me sometime. It doesn’t have to be goodbye forever, but I’ve gotta cover my tracks. I can’t tell you exactly where I’m going or when I’ll be there…but I’ll let you know when I’m safe.”

“Well that’s a weight off my chest.”

Olivia made a face as she sized up the situation, deciding it best to make a hasty retreat. “I’m sorry, May, but it’s just how things have to be…AND YOU’LL NEVER CATCH ME, ANYWAY!” Olivia ducked around May and took off running towards the subway, trying not to drop any more blueprints than she already had. She weaved through the evening crowds heading home from work and found a break in traffic to zoom down the stairs to the subway terminal, making it to the bottom even faster by using a nifty trick where she fell for the last ¾ of the way to the bottom of the stairs, utilizing her years of yoga experience by landing flat on her face.

3145 POV:

Peni slaved away over her blowtorch and tiny screwdrivers for the impossibly tiny screws that held together such a huge robot. She popped her gum and tossed a chip in her mouth behind it. Gwen Stacy groaned through the tiny semi-portal off to Peni’s side.

“I do not see how you chew something along with your gum. You’re ALREADY CHEWING the gum!” Gwen protested and Peni popped her gum again out of spite. 

“The gum helps me focus but I’d starve if I just chew gum all the time! Plus, sawdering wires is hungry work!”

“Your cavity, pal,” Gwen shrugged. “Think we can talk to anyone else through these things?”

“Why do you ask? Am I not good enough for you? Not engaging enough company?” Peni took the defensive.

“No, not that! Chill, dude! I just wanted to know if everyone’s doing alright; made it home safe and whatnot, you know?”

“Yeah, that’s fair. I talked to Noir last week.”

“You didn’t mention that!”

“Now who needs to chill, ballerina?”

“Still you, I think. You’re awfully on edge today; what’s going on?”

“Ugh, just can’t get anything done around here! I try to make it to school on time, I really do! But then of COURSE VEN#m shows up to wreak some havoc! I don’t have SP//dr fixed yet, because LIKE I SAID, I can’t get anything done, so I’m on my own and I REALLY wish I could just keep walking, but that never works, you know? We’re always responsible, even if we’re not responsible, we always are. So I have to take someone’s freaking automotive bot off the side of the road, wire in some missiles on the spot, subdue VEN#m, and still try to make it for my first pop quiz. I show up at school covered in blood-”

“Are you okay?!”

“Yeah, not my blood…not even blood really, I guess. Just robot oil, but they’re so personal I hate to dehumanize them with words like ‘oil’ or ‘hardware’. It should be ‘blood’ or ‘acne’, just like us!”

“Uh…huh…” Gwen agrees hesitantly.

“Anyway, principal tried to give me hell about it, I told him to suck a screwdriver and knocked some papers off his desk, and now I’ve got detention all week, thus making it HARDER to get anything done because I’m stuck dusting dials for an extra two hours every day.”

“You literally said that to your school principal?”

“He was giving me a hard time! Grody clothes aren’t against the dress code!”

“Yeah, but you don’t just SAY THAT to an adult!”

“Oh my God, you sound just like Uncle Ben,” Peni rolled her eyes.

“Listen, you need to learn to control your temper, my friend, or you’re gonna end up with detention EVERY week.”

“Why does everyone just assume it’s me? Maybe some other people need to control the way they talk to me when I’m obviously having a rough morning!”

“Have you ever tried meditation? Or dancing? Dancing really helps me find my cool if I’m feeling on edge like that.”

“I guess that would be pretty helpful, if I had a good outlet. Where would I even start, though? We don’t just have dance studios or classes with instructors here. You can download some instructor software for your personal robots, but I feel like I wouldn’t be motivated or relaxed if I was just getting frustrated trying to follow their lead.”

“Yeah, that would frustrate me too,” Gwen admitted. “I wish we could get these portals a little more stable and I could just teach you, since I know from experience what kind of stuff you probably need to hear.”

“I’m working on it on the side, but no time for that, either.”

“If you’ve got kind of a start to it you can always share your research and I’ll see what I can figure out,” Gwen offered hopefully. If Peni had been opening portals like this at will, Gwen wanted to know how anyway, and if she could take some of this burden off of Peni in the process she might as well take up a side project of her own! 

“Do you have Universal Audio Enablers in your universe?” Peni asked and Gwen’s confused sounds were enough of an answer. “Figures. Even in my dimension they weren’t invented till the late 2900’s, but it’s basically like a super powerful cell phone that gets Interuniversal coverage. I just synched that with some Quantum Theory data I found at the library and used some readings I got from SP//dr’s cloud to track down which dimensions you guys were in. I connected with Miles first, because that was easiest, but he was asleep and listening to music too loud to hear me, so I called you. Then Noir, and now you again. Haven’t reached out to the others yet, though. Just for lack of time.”

“Well…” Gwen took a minute to let that sink in, “any chance you can beam me an Interuniversally covered phone, somehow?”

“Aunt May is trying to cook up the tech for it now, actually.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like chapter 1! Other chapter probably won't be this long, but I will try to keep a couple of POVs/chapter and update once a week or so. Kudos are always appreciated and comments will make us BFFs :)


End file.
